Kasumi White
)]] Name: Kasumi White Gender: Female Age:'''18 '''School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Christianity, gymnastics, anime, marksmanship '''Appearance: Kasumi is at the average height and weight of the majority of girls her age, standing at 5’6” and weighing 134 lbs. Her face is small and round with thin eyebrows above her small, angled dark brown eyes, tiny nose and round chin. Her black hair goes down to slightly below her ears, and is most commonly put up into a ponytail; with some short, thin bangs draping her forehead. For the most part Kasumi dresses conservatively, though recently has relaxed on that and uses more casual clothing. She has pierced her ears, and she generally tends to wear the same set of gold earrings in the shape of angels every day. On the day of the abduction she wore blue denim jeans and a black vest with a white shirt, black shoes and a silver crucifix that she keeps on a gold chain around her neck. Biography: Kasumi was born on October 12th, 1998 to Adam White and Asuka Nishimura, two bankers who had recently married while Kasumi was in conception. They had met not long after Asuka moved to Denton, the two had an rapport with each other that developed into something else. When this resulted in pregnancy, Adam - being a Christian - felt it was his responsibility and married her. Because of the premarital sex with a non-Christian and for what they view as a quick attempt to cover it up, Adam's side of the family looks down on them, and generally treats them and Kasumi with scorn whenever there is a family greeting. At first they had only planned for one baby and were not prepared when the second - fraternal, rather than identical - was revealed in a routine pregnancy check up. This resulted in the two having to share nearly everything they had until they were older. However, as this happened it became more and more clear their parents preferred Kasumi to Megumi for different reasons. They prefer her for her demeanor compared to Megumi who was more of a tomboy compared to Kasumi, and tended to show this preferral without realizing it, doing things for Kasumi first and generally allowing her to do things before Megumi could. While the two had a great relationship with each other, Kasumi resented being the treatment she got over Megumi. Although the two of them got along and Megumi stood by her in school, this still drove a wedge between the two of them from both their ends once it became clear which of them their parents preferred. As she grew up the daughter of an American man and his immigrant Japanese wife, along with her twin sister, Kasumi was the target for bullying for her mousy appearance and submissive demeanor, compared to her sister who more resembled their father than Kasumi did. This slightly physical bullying was not reported to the school or either parent because Kasumi was too scared to know what would happen if she tried reporting it. Growing up under their parent's eye more than Megumi did and the bullying, made the already timid Kasumi grow more and more afraid of interacting with others and more shut in compared to Megumi’s outspoken tomboyishness and athleticism, but after a while she managed to gain a bit of confidence with Megumi standing by her side - once she found out about the bullying - and meeting others with similar interests in elementary school. Because of these experiences she grew to dislike conflict and people who seemed to enjoy perpetuating them, bullies and vandals in particular earning her ire. But She would prefer talking out if a conflict seems to brew rather than argue or fight. One of these people in particular was Lance Adams. He consoled her during a day where her bullying had been particularly bad, and continued to spend time with her after she got better. He introduced her to anime afterwards, giving her an outlet to which she could watch and imagine. She mostly stuck to comedic shows and slice of life, not caring too much about with extraneous amounts of fighting, though she would begrudgingly admit there were some that caught her attention. He also introduced her to marksmanship with objections from Lance’s father and Kasumi’s mother, though over the years as they became friendly with each other, the objections lessened, in part due to Lance’s mother, Samantha, convincing them. At first, Kasumi didn’t particularly care for it, especially since at the time her mother’s objections had to do with her belief girls shouldn’t be doing it, but over time - continuing because she didn’t want to make Lance disappointed or sad - she grew accustomed to it and it brought Lance and Kasumi closer together. But while she know how to aim and fire a handgun, she struggles with the idea of actually aiming a gun at someone, particularly when she started believing in pacifism after Megumi’s death. One day, when Kasumi was twelve, she was at school when she was called in to the office and told her father and sister have been in an horrific car accident. Adam survived with only minor injuries, but Megumi was not so lucky. It was upon realizing the extreme difference in their fates, after Adam’s recommendation, and after talking with the minister at her church, that Kasumi first took the idea of God seriously, and studied the Bible as though her life depended on it. It took a while for her to get over Megumi's death, but she made peace with it before entering high school, believing that she could meet her again if she had faith in Christ. In addition, she tried to enter therapy for getting over Megumi’s death, although these attempts to her didn’t feel as successful as turning to religion was. It was during all of this that she found pacifism, her earlier experiences with bullying along with losing her sister convinced her to follow it's principles, along with how it flowed with her religion. After Megumi's death, Kasumi's parents became even more protective of her. Adam in particular empathise with Kasumi over the loss of Megumi. Having been in the crash that took his daughter's life left him particularly protective of Kasumi. While she appreciated their concern and it did lead to her and Adam bonding than it did before. After a while their protectiveness started to wear on her and she would rebel in subtle ways - doing things unplanned, making several days out with her friends - if only to get away from them at times. Her relationship with her father is stronger than with her mother, the latter being more traditional to her old country’s customs in regards to school and work. Though Kasumi knows she means well, she finds it overbearing and tiring. Lance and Kasumi stuck together even as they entered high school. Some joked that they made an interesting couple, but there was no truth to those rumors during their freshman year. Kasumi saw him more as a brother she never had than as a boyfriend. She took up an affinity for gymnastics around this time, liking it because she saw others doing it and developing a fondness for the grace they seemed to have doing it, to the point where she even trained in her free time if she saw time fit for it. She had always wanted to do gymnastics, but felt out of place and unconfident in her capabilities compared to people she saw doing it. However, this changed during high school as due to her parents encouragement - along with Lance’s - she decided to bite the bullet and join the team. During the following summer, however, Kasumi was charmed by another student at P.J Hobbs named Maxwell Lombardi. They stuck by for a while before Kasumi left him because of his personality and his pushiness. After this she went to Lance for comfort and after a while that blossomed into a relationship. While Kasumi is grateful for Lance supporting her, she expresses concern over the dark entertainment choices he makes and hates it when he gets angry at other people. When it comes to school, Kasumi gets above average grades. B’s and A’s. Ever since she was young, her mother put a lot of attention to her schoolwork and grades. Even moreso after Megumi died, which after a while Kasumi found overbearing. Though she keeps her grades up to not anger her mother, they have had arguments regarding periods her grades fall below B. For the most part she does well in most classes, though with issues in math and excelling in PE. She visits bible study frequently, sometimes accompanied by Lance. Otherwise, she goes to the anime club when she isn’t practising her marksmanship with Lance or her gymnastics. After high school Kasumi intends to study theology out of state - having been accepted into Rutgers - both as a practice and as a way to get away from her parents, who’s protectiveness felt overbearing in her teen years and wanting to get on her own feet. She intends to keep in contact with Lance, however, and the two of them have discussed the idea of their relationship temporarily becoming long-distance while the both of them are at their respective colleges. Advantages: She does gymnastics, and is in decent shape. She has also been practicing shooting with Lance. Disadvantages: Kasumi is a born-again Christian, and a strict follower of the Bible, which would make it even more difficult for her to kill than other people, considering the afterlife consequences for killing. She has a fondness for many people around her and hates conflict. Original Profile: '''Kasumi White (V2) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 33 --- Designated Weapon: Louisville Slugger Conclusion: Ms. White had better get over those morals quickly if she hopes to last here. You don't always get three strikes in this sort of situation, and it'd be such a shame were she to drag Mr. Adams into uselessness with her. On the other hand, if she manages to die really quickly, she could be just the motivation he needs to actually do something interesting. The above biography is as written by Ohm. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] .]] Handled By: Ohm, The Homeless Beard Kills: 'None '''Killed By: '''Infection due to improperly-cleaned wounds '''Collected Weapons: '''Louisville Slugger (designated weapon, to Wendy Fischer) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Katarina Konipaski '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Kasumi carved, at some point after waking, meaningful symbols into her bat. Kasumi attempted to violently intervene in the confrontation at the tar pits between Adonis Alba and Katarina Konipaski, charging at Katarina with her bat hefted. Katarina turned and fired, and Kasumi was forced to hit the ground screaming to protect herself. Katarina held Kasumi hostage from a distance, and opened fire when Adonis failed to acquiesce to her demands. Katarina only barely missed lethal shots, but struck Kasumi in the knee. Kasumi's being paralyzed from pain protected her from Katarina's further attentions as Adonis and Katarina went their seperate ways. Kasumi bandaged her wounds roughly, then spent some time lying still and watching the sky, reflecting on what had happened, eventually remembering her boyfriend Lance Adams. Kasumi hobbled away, not making it far until she was stopped by the sight of Wendy Fischer and Vincent Holway. Wendy was friendly to her and invited Kasumi to begin speaking properly for the first time since she'd woken. She explained what had happened, all while she wondered if the two people she was speaking to were even real or otherwise. Katarina then entered the picture once more; Kasumi froze up in fear and remained there while the others ran. Eventually, Wendy returned to her side, having lost Vincent to a case of death. She continued to assume Wendy was a hallucination, not reacting aloud while Wendy tried to speak with her. They had a 'picnic', Wendy setting up around Kasumi's still form, eating and having a one sided conversation. Bridgette Sommerfeld then stumbled into them. Bridgette and Wendy started to talk about Panya Bishara, Kasumi content to observe from the sidelines and occasionally comment. Then, Bridgette suddenly tried to kill Wendy. Wendy retaliated and sent Bridgette flying into the slow death of the nearby tar pit. They then went back to dining, Wendy seemingly not bothered by their macabre corpse-y dinner guest. Eventually they slept, then Wendy left before Kasumi woke again. Kasumi went back to picking at grass, slowly building small mounds of piled earth while holding a dialogue in her head with God. Later on Day 2 she was pulled away from her repetitive work by the arrival of Sebastien Bellamy and Kitty Gittschall, and shortly after, Miranda Millers. They spoke among themselves while Kasumi was suddenly distracted by increasing pain from her leg. Noting her silence, they turned to her. As they tried to appraise her and she tried to deny that there was a problem she collapsed, and began to experience all manner of feverish hallucinations and flashbacks to her old life while she was unknowingly operated on. God and Lance alike spoke to her and mocked her as another night passed, Kasumi's visions occupying her as her condition continued to worsen. She would never wake. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''If there is an afterlife then you'll be spending it forever wondering why you're so useless. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I did a dumb thing."'' -- Contemplating her actions in attacking Katarina, after the fact. "Forever." -- Last thing she ever says, to Sebastien before collapsing, finishing the sentence of a vision of God. Other/Trivia * Kasumi was adopted via private hand-off during the SC2 game proper when her original handler, Ohm, decided that he couldn't comfortably run two characters with his schedule. He was nothing but supportive of The Homeless Beard's handling of her. * Kasumi is the first female character The Homeless Beard had ever written. * The visions Kasumi experienced during her death sequence contains references to: The Time Traveler's Wife ''(In the form of an ongoing essay on its characters and themes), Embracing Accusations'' by Shane and Shane, and posts written by the other handlers in the scene. * Kasumi's name for her bat - The Bible Thumper - was actually originally coined by Somersault as the Bible Basher. The Homeless Beard liked it so much that he altered it to be a dumb pun and used it immediately. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kasumi, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: Second Chances V2: *Anger, Violence, and All That Nasty Stuff *hOLE In eArHt swaLowS GiRL wHoLE [NSFL] *Cursed are the ones who can't abide. *'Cause We Are Young and We Are Sick Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kasumi White. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Characters